When the past meets again
by Cosmic-lover
Summary: When Kagome thought her life was going well her mother now tells her a secret she has kept hidden from her for fifteen years. Now she must find the answers to her past. Crossover with yyh. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1:

550 years ago- Japan:

A beautiful young woman is seen running through a thick forest. The afternoon sun shined down on her long silky silver hair, making the ice blue highlights throughout the strands sparkle with life. Although she may look human she is far from that. It is proven by the large silver fox like ears on top her head moving every other way at each little sound that reached her Superior hearing. The three long fluffy silky silver fox tails moving with each jump or leap she made. The deadly claws and sharp canine teeth seen as she panted for breath also prove she is anything but human.

She is a silver kitsune youkai.

One of the last of her kind.

But what made her beauty tainted was the scratches and bruises covering her face and arms.

The blood, dirt and tears on her once pristine white clothing. The tears flowing down her smooth cheeks and the fear and terror in her sapphire blue eyes.

"Get her" A loud voice could be heard in the distance.

"I see her" Another voice shouted back.

"Over there"

"Kill the demon"

The young woman glanced back at the mob of humans chasing her through the forest. She knew she could have easily killed them all for their actions against her but she was one of the few rare youkai that didn't like violence and bloodshed. So she kept running hoping her mate would feel her fear

through their bond and come help her. But unfortunately he had yet to show up. They had been chasing her since she had come to their village wishing to help heal the sick and injured and that was fiver hour ago. As soon as she arrived at the entrance they chased her out with no reason at all just that they hated demons with a passion. No matter what she did to lose them in the large forest they still managed to find her and hurt her.

You see this kitsune although young (being only 50 years old) and naive had seen many thing that most would never see in their lifetimes and tried to find the good in both human and youkai alike.

That wasn't the only thing that set her apart from her clan. What single her out most was the fact that she could heal not only herself but others as well. It didn't matter if they were human, hanyou, or youkai she could heal them even if they were on the brink of death. But unfortunately there was a small side effect: she became drained if she did it many times in a row. It was almost like she had the power of a miko.

Her clan had started to notice her ability to heal and was frightened because of the similarity's to a miko's powers. She was feared and mistreated by her clan. She had been abandoned many times when she was younger and helpless. Now since she was older they had started to make her travel out of their clan many times to other villages to help heal others. That was why she was seeking to help the human village nearby. Hoping they would allow her to become some use.

It hadn't always been this way with her clan. She was the daughter of the leader of the clan and as such was promised to their strongest fighter at birth. That person happen to be the infamous Youko Kurama. Even though he was much older than herself and the king of thieves. It had started going down hill when her beautiful mother died when she was a kit trying to protect her from a pack of rogue wolf demons.

They had only known and been mated for a little over a year but she cared deeply for him very much. She wouldn't say she loved him because she didn't know the perverted, egotistic, and arrogant kitsune but she hoped someday she would because she didn't want to be in a loveless relationship for the rest of her life.

The young kitsune kept running as far as she could hoping to lose the humans by jumping from one tree to the next. The woman could smell the fresh scent of water from the stream up ahead and hoped to lose them by crossing it. With that thought in mind and a new hope welling in her she put on an extra burst of speed. She was almost to the edge of the clearing when all of a sudden a large stone came from out of no where and hit her in the back of her head making her see stars. Since she was in to much pain and couldn't see past the spots dotting her vision she missed her next jump from the branch she was on and stumbled and fell harshly to the ground making the air in her lungs whoosh out of through her clench teeth, making her almost fall unconscious from the severe pain she was in. She could hear and smell the foul stench of the humans as they reached her prone figure and began to circle her to make sure she couldn't escape.

She could her them discussing what to do with her. Their talking soon became shouting and arguing making her head pound with each raised voice. She began to moan in pain and discomfort and one of the village men kicked her to shut her up.

"I say we just kill her now and be done with it." One man said hold his spear up to her heart.

"No we should take her back to the village and let the elders decide what to do with the demon." Another said.

No one saw the oldest of their little group looking towards a well in the middle of the clearing up a head.

"I have an idea." He said catching the attention of the others. They all looked toward him waiting for him to speak explain his idea.

The man smirked and pointed towards the well "Why don't we dump the demon in to the Bone Eaters Well. That way we won't have to deal with it." He said.

"Yes that sounds reasonable." Said another man with a evil glint in his eyes.

"HaHaHa, yes let her bones be devoured by the well." Laughed the first man who spoke since the beginning of the argument.

With that they all turned towards the semi-conscious youkai. One of the men picked up the petite woman and threw her across her shoulders and started walking towards the well with the rest following behind him.

The kitsune heard what their plan was and she felt sick to her stomach, hoping desperately that her mate would come and save her. She knew of the legends of the well and was terrified that she would die that way.

The kitsune began to struggle but because she was so drained from the running and blood loss it wasn't much of a fight. The tears began anew as they drew closer to the well. The men laughed at her and the one that had hit her with the rock still held the bloodied stone waiting to use it on her again.

They finally reached the well with the female kitsune youkai and one of the men walked up to her.

"Well this is the end of your pitiful life demon." The man sneered down at the frightened young girl,

spitting in her face. "Throw her in."

The last thing she saw and heard before all went black was the stone coming towards her head and the laughter of the village men. 'How could you leave me for some stupid treasure when I needed you the most Youko." Was the thought that went through her mind before mind numbing pain enter her system and she lost conscious and was tossed in the Bone Eater Well.

The village men laughed as they walked back to their village never once looking back toward the well. If they had they would have seen the blinding blue light from the well they just threw the kitsune into. But alas they would never know that they set the course to the future of both human and youkai alike and the legends that would follow a futuristic miko fifty years from now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

**Chapter 2:**

550 years ago-Japan:

Youko Kurama was upset.

Youko Kurama was pissed.

Youko Kurama was enraged to the point that he just wanted to go into a youkai rage and tear apart the village that he was currently in.

He had come here for a worthless rumor that the Shikon-No-Tama was hidden in this village some where. It was said to be a powerful jewel that could grant one wish and increase a demon's power by tenfold and otherwise impossible deeds . He didn't really care about the ability's of the jewel, it was just the thrill of stealing the powerful jewel. But all he got was a incredibly beautiful sapphire pendant in the shape of a star and he thought it would look amazing around his mate's neck to match her beautiful sapphire eyes, so he took it to give to her for a gift.

Even though they were only mated for a little over a year and she has just met him at their mating ceremony he had kept tabs on her since she was born. He remember being in awe at her beauty even as a child. He also knew how their clan had been treating her because of her odd powers that he could care less about, it just made her unique and a rare jewel that was his, but couldn't do anything about it until she became the right age and they mated. But even after that she still refused to come with him to his estate and let him take care of her like a good mate should. She didn't want to leave the clan and her father know matter how they treated her.

His young mate didn't know this but all kitsune youkai had a destined mate and could tell who their destined mate is at birth. They were the only youkai with this ability. Other youkai could mate who they wished. That was why he was given her hand so to speak when she was born. Their souls reached out to each other. No matter where one was the other would know exactly where in the world the other was as long as the bond between them stays in one piece. But should the bond break and the only way that happens is death than the other will feel a void in their souls until the bond is restored by either also dieing or perhaps reincarnation. Kitsune youkai can only mate once in their entire life no matter what. That is why they treasure their mates so much.

He glanced around the room of the small inn that he was in at a nearby village from the one he just stole from. He could smell the scent of the jasmine flowers in the vases around the room and was reminded of his mate's scent though hers has a subtle hint of vanilla. He couldn't help the nagging feeling at the back of his mind that something was wrong with his mate but couldn't place his finger on it. He knew he should take down the block he had placed on their bond at the beginning of his heist but though better of it. He didn't want to alarm her with the anger he could still feel pumping through his veins. He'll take it down once he reached their clans village. The only reason he put it up in the first place was to make sure she didn't feel any of the negative emotions he might feel while on the heist. He didn't think she could handle the complete feeling coming back and forth throughout the bond as it grew stronger through time. He was the only one out of the two that could do it with her being so young and inexperienced to do so. But he knew as she grew older and got more used to the bond between them she would be able to do it. His mate was very innocent and somewhat naive towards the happenings of the world around them. (or so he thought)

He didn't say it out loud but he cared deeply for his mate, maybe even loved her even though he had never experienced the emotion before. He loved her bright smile that she gifted him when ever she would see him. He knew he was attracted to her and lusted after her, he'd have to only be interest in the same sex as himself to not be. (even though he had enjoyed the male gender occasionally) He admired the beauty of males and females no matter if they were human or youkai. (All kitsunes were the same in the aspect of lusting after the same sex. Kitsune youkai were very sexual and affectionate creatures in nature). Just as he admired the beauty of the objects he stole. He didn't really care because to him beauty was just that: beauty.

Although he had only made love to her a few times, he had become quite feral sometimes by not being able to control his inner beast. But his mate was very body shy when it came to sexual activity's. He knew it was because she was so young-in the eyes of their clan- but she would grow out of it as she grew older. He was teaching her many of the arts of a lover. She was a very quick learner. His mate was very smart and not just in the intelligence department either. She was really cunning when she wanted to be. And she may look delicate but she had a nasty temper. And very moody. But she was to kind to show any real anger. She would try to talk the problem out before letting her anger get the best of her. But when it did it was best to stay out of her way. Youko had learned that the hard way. But sometimes after making love to her he would lay with her for hours on end just holding her as she slept.

He knew many youkai and human males lusted after his petite mate. But he couldn't really blame them with her perfect hourglass shaped and slender figure, long slender legs, smooth pale ivory skin, sapphire eyes framed by long dark eyelashes, long silky soft hair and a beautiful slender face with full pink lips, (even if all he wanted to do was rip them from limb from limb for even looking in her direction). He was very protective and possessive of her. She was to innocent to notice the looks she got from the opposite sex. He prayed that his mate would always have that innocents. His mate was gorgeous and perfect and only **his**. He also knew many females lusted and wanted him but he too only belonged to his mate. He wore his mating mark proudly.

He got up from were he was leaning against the wall of his room and dusted imaginary dust off of his pristine white silk clothing he wore, and decided it was time to head back to his clan to check up on his mate since there was nothing her for him.

As he was walking down the dirt road that headed in the direction to the forest that would lead him towards his clans village he couldn't help but to glare and sneer at the human females that sent him lustful looks not knowing that he was a youkai in disguise and turned his cold golden eyes away in the other direction. His eyes was the only demon marking he left on his being. His long silver hair was now a deep black and his fox ears were hidden also his six long silky tails were hidden along with his claws and fangs.

As soon as he reached the forest he jumped up on the nearest tree to him and jumped from tree to tree until he was at least a mile from the tree line and began to transform into his fox form so it would be faster to reach the village. His fox form was just a giant sized silver fox with six tails. As soon as it was completed he began to run as fast as he could.

The feeling in the back of his mind didn't go away but worsened as the closer he got to his mate.

Feeling that something really was wrong and getting the feeling he wouldn't make it in time for some reason he decided to put down his block just to make sure she was alright. As soon as the block came down he expected to hear her thoughts or at least feel her emotions but all he got was a hallow darkness. Now beginning to panic he began to franticly search for the link between their souls but found nothing. Knowing there was only one thing that could cause this and that was death. His eyes began to bleed red and his fangs and claws grew longer and deadlier with his hackles raised and his fur blowing in the fierce wind that started to stir with the rise of his youkai. His lithe body tensed and he began to growl and snarl.

He had gone into a youkai rage at the lose of his mate and he knew it had something to do with their clan. He couldn't control the blood lust. And to be honest he really didn't want to. His inner beast demanded blood.

For the next few hours all one could hear in the distance was the screams of human and youkai alike and if a poor soul happened upon the sight of the cries all they would see was a blood soaked silver fox with blood dripping from his muzzle and claws with deadly red glowing eyes standing in the middle of what used to be a village and forest but now was nothing more than a bloodied field with bodies of both humans and youkai alike torn apart. The last thing they would hear before they died the same way was a chilling howl expressing his anguish, pain, and anger at the world around him. Mourning the loss of his mate.

524 years from now the silver fox had become colder and the only one that was able to break through the walls he had around his heart was his best friend Kuronue and they had been lovers. He cared for Kuronue and loved him. Almost like his mate but different. Kuronue too returned those feelings towards Youko. Kuronue was also one of the few who knew about Youko's mate and had wished that he was able to meet her. But unfortunately he too died and left Youko on his own. So now no one could get close to him without getting killed by his own claws.

He too had died while making a mistake on his last heist and lost his life. But he couldn't just die so he used the last of his strength and power to send his soul into the womb of a human named Shiori Minamino. He was hoping that one day his mate and best friend would also somehow become reincarnated themselves. Little did he know that in a few decades he would be meeting those he most yearned for. Just not in the way he would have liked.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

**Chapter 3:**

**Present time: Tokyo Japan: The Sunset Shrine:**

It was a beautiful morning: the birds were chirping and the squirrels were hunting for nuts and other things they'll need for the winter season(even though it was spring).

The sunlight streamed through the thick dark curtains highlighting the different tones of blue in the room and making the black walls and carpet seem darker than what they were. It continued to shine down on an queen sized bed and it's dark blue comforter and black silk sheets.

But within that bed tossed and turned a young woman who seem to be having a nightmare of some kind. She was almost completely covered in soft looking pillows that looked like they would swallow her petite form whole.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, Bee-Slam**

"Uh damn light. Can't I sleep in just once while I'm in this time. Just once is all I ask for but nooo the sun justs has to shine it's damned light right in my freakin' face. _And who the hell set my alarm clock, could have sworn I unplugged the damn thing. I mean it's not even seven yet. I don't even go to school anymore so why should I be up this early when I don't have to. It's bad enough that Inuyasha has us up at the crack of dawn searching for jewel shards. Someone up there really hates me." _huffed the young woman as she lay there waiting for her eyes to adjust to the bright light coming through her window.

As soon as she felt she wouldn't go blind while opening her eyes she sat up and rubbed the sleep from them knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep anytime soon since she could hear her brother in his room making noise and knew he'd be in here bothering her soon. So she tossed back her covers and stood up from her bed and stretched her stiff muscles. As she stretched she finally snapped open her eyes and revealed their color to the world around her...

An amazing blue.....

So blue they'd put sapphire's to shame....

They were very rare in Japan.....

They were apart of her that made her unique and different from her friends, family and strangers alike and she loved them. She thought that they were her best feature and many of her friends agreed with her.

***Knock Knock***

"Kagome are you up yet? Mom said to hurry breakfast is almost done." shouted Sousa as he once again knocked on her door.

"Yes I'm up so will you _please_ stop trying to take down my door." Kagome hissed at her brother while opening her door to come face to face with her sheepish looking brother.

"Sorry sis, I didn't know you'd be in such a bad mood" he said.

"It's nothing just a small headache that's all, nothing a little aspirin won't cure" she replied giving her brother a small smile.

"Okay well I'm going to go and wake up grandpa so I'll tell mom you're up" Souta replied cheerfully.

"Yeah I'll be down in 30 minutes, just have to shower and dress as you can see" she pointed down to her pajamas that she was wearing, which consisted of a tank top and a pair of short shorts.

Souta nodded and turn to go down stairs to complete his next task. He turned back around when his sister called his name again "Oh and Souta please try to be gentle with grandpa he's getting old you know" Kagome said exasperatedly.

Souta just nodded and then pulled down his eye lid and stuck out his tongue to his older sister before laughing and running down the stairs were their mother scolded him for running in the house. Kagome just shook her head and sighed before going back to her room and getting her robe to take her desired shower.

After a nice hot relaxing shower she was once again standing her room although this time in just a pair of black boy short cut panties that had cute little glittering stars on the front of them and a black lacy bra. As she was bending down to pick out a pair of pants the light from the window caught on something that shone a bright light off of her body. Startled she looked down and saw it was just the new belly button piercing that her school friends had talked her into getting for her birthday two months ago and although it was healed and the piercing was a stone that was her birthstone, it sometimes still startled her since the only holes that were ever put in her body willing was always in her ears.

Shaking her head from the thoughts she finished pulling out the pair of dark blue hip hugging jeans she planned to wear that day and than put the skin tight black long sleeved shirt on after that followed by a dark blue vest that she left unbuttoned half way. The shirt only reached right below her chest and the vest was only three inches longer so it showed her toned stomach and the piercing. She then grabbed a chain link belt and put that on along with socks and her black calf length boots. Finally she snapped on a black velvet chocker that had a crescent moon shaped stone the color of blue. It was a gift from Sesshomaru in the beginning when he first started traveling with them on their hunt for the jewel shards and Naraku. He said it was a payment for returning his left arm back to him and although that might be part of it she thought other wise since he had once said a long time ago that she was pack and he always protected what was his whether it be a mate, family, or friends they were all pack in his eyes(even though he didn't have a mate, barely any family left and very few he trusted enough to call friends). She was honored when he gave it to her since she knew all of this from the many conversations they had when he wasn't trying to take Tetsaiga from Inuyasha( but secretly she knew that was his way of trying to strengthen and improved her best friend's skills in battle. She thought it was sweet although she'd never tell that to his face-she was brave but she wasn't stupid.)

As she thought of the past she was putting her long blue-black hair in to a braid that trailed to her tail bone and tying it off with a blue ribbon. After she was done she looked her self in the mirror that sat over her dresser and made sure nothing was out of place. She didn't need any make up since her skin was a peach color and evenly toned from always being in the sun and she never had any blemishes(she could count on one hand how many times she had a zit and that was when she was going through puberty) the only flaw that she really had on her was the star shaped bite mark on her hip from where the Shikon no Tama was ripped from her body and the weird mark on the right side where her shoulder and neck meet. It was just two little silver marks that were close together almost as if she were bitten there. She never really knew what it was since she couldn't remember ever getting it but her mother just said she'd been bitten by a wild dog and that was it although at times it felt like so much more, she could almost feel a tingling sensation when ever she touched it but it seem dulled to her. But she just brushed it off since she had other more important things to worry about. In fact she always forget it was even there unless she somehow see it in her reflection.

Anyways her eyelashes weren't to short or to long and unless on the off day she wore eye liner and eye shadow to make her eyes stand out more and lip gloss to make her lips shinny and that was only when her friends managed to drag her out on the weekends and 'party' although she didn't tesseral like going she had a good time just being normal and hanging out with her friends from school since she didn't get to see them as often as she would have liked.

"Well it may still be consider inappropriate or me trying to be a 'man' by wearing pants but at least it's not my high school uniform. Since I stopped wearing it over six months ago I get less strange looks from the villagers that we pass on our journey. Oh well it's not like I need it anymore since I've already graduated high school. Maybe not with all strait A's but I'm just happy I was able to at all with all the hard work mom and grandpa had to put in home schooling me but it paid off since I was able to graduated with my friends from school so I'm happy" Kagome said while looking through her bag.

It wasn't the giant yellow bag that she had in the beginning anymore since that one had a unfortunate ending with one of Naraku's puppets. This one was a arm colored one with many side pockets and since it's been slow lately on their jewel hunt she was able to borrow a few old books on mikos and different spells that were lost during time even in the feudal era, from the western palace's library, reading them when she had nothing else to do. And putting those spells to good use she was able to put a lot more into the bag than what it was made to hold. Not only that but it weighted almost the same as her old backpack that she carried around when she was fifteen and with her being eighteen it was almost second nature to her to carry that weight around plus it was great for building and keeping good muscle tone. So she didn't mind all that much.

"Let's see a new coloring book and crayons, candy, and a new toy for both Shippo and Rin. New bathing supplies for both myself and Sango. Hmm treats and oh and that cute little cat toy for Kirara. The newest book on the human works for Miroku and gum for him too he he he I still can't believe he enjoys that even after what happened the first time he tried it and I taught him how to blow bubbles oh well...and last but certainly not least the ramen. I bet it's a dog demon thing since Sesshomaru seems to enjoy it almost as much as Inuyasha although he doesn't try to see how fast he can eat it and actually has manner unlike a certain someone that shall remain nameless. And more supplies for the two first aid kits, boy am I glad I gave one Kaede while we're gone. She sure does use it a lot. I'm just happy she taught me all about herbs so if I don't have my kit or out of something from it I can still help heal someone without the use of my miko energy. OK all done!" Kagome said while closing it and lifting it onto her back.

As she was walking to her door she looked back to make sure everything was in place and when she was satisfied that it was she flicked the light off and shut the door before heading down stairs to eat breakfast with her family before she left for the feudal era. She plopped her bag over by the front door before walking into the kitchen to see her mom setting to last dish on the table and her brother and grandpa kneeling at the table waiting for her. She went and kissed her mom on the cheek and did the same to her grandfather and messed up her brothers hair. He just scowled up at her and went to fix what she messed up. Kagome just laughed while taking her seat beside her brother and waiting as her mother sat in her own seat before eating. For the next twenty minutes the only sounds were that of chopsticks and other utensils hitting the bowls and the arguing and laughter while they eat.

"Kagome dear before you go can you help me clean up since your brother has to be on his way to school in the next fifteen minutes."

Souta looked up from his food to stick his tongue out at his sister who just made a look of disgust at seeing the chewed up food on his tongue.

"Yeah laugh it up pipsqueak since while you're in boring old school I'll be in the past fighting demons and kicking their ass. So ha ha ha. And yes mom I'll help you seeing as your other child is to immature to barley help himself let alone you." said Kagome while giving her mom a big smile.

Her mother just shook her head at her children's antics as she watch her young thirteen year old son grab his back pack while sulking and then kissed her on the cheek before racing out the door and down the shrine steps to meet up with his friends and walking together to school. _They grow up so fast _she thought while getting up to start to clear the table with the help of her daughter.

"Well if you need me I'll be in my study reading the paper." said her father and she turned to watch as he walked into the next room. She turn to her daughter once they were done cleaning and saw her about to put her back pack on and head outside. She sighed _Well it's now or never. She is eighteen now so she should be able to handle the truth._

"Um Kagome sweetie just a minute." She told her daughter before she could start to even bend down to pick up the heavy bag. Her daughter turned to her with a questioning look on her face. "Yeah mom." "Please come and sit with me for a few minutes would you? I have something I'd like to tell you."

Kagome just looked at her mother for a minute wondering what she wanted to say to her since she was looking really nervous at the moment. She shrugged and walked into the living following her mother who sat on the couch and she followed suite while looking at her mom waiting for her to speak.

Her mother cleared her throat nervously while looking her daughter in the eye "Well it all started fifteen years ago....."

**AN: **So I was waiting for a few more people to review but since it's been like a year or so since I actually updated I decided what the hell why not^^ But I would like at least five or more reviews before I even think about updating again:)

And I would like to thank the ones that did review:

**Crystal Tsuki Tenshi**

**Loretta537**

and last but not least

**Lily887787**(who review both chapters so a big thank you to you^^)

Also I'd like to thank the people who put me on their favorite stories/authors list.

I LUV U GUYS!!!

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

**Chapter 4:**

Kagome starred at her mother for a long time waiting for her to stop her fidgeting until finally her mother looked away(almost ashamed or guilty of something) and Kagome sighed before saying "Mama as much as I'd love to spend the morning and most likely a part of the afternoon by the way things are looking right now with you but I'm afraid I can't since Inuyasha and the others are waiting for me on the other side of the well and I_ really_ don't want to listen to Inuyasha's yelling this early in the morning." Her mother looked almost sheepish before taking another deep breath and replied "Alright dear, it's just this is a little hard for me since I've wanted to tell you for so long and now that I have the chance and courage to tell you...." She sighed. "My mind just froze when I thought about your reaction towards what I'm about to tell you. Will you be disappointed in me for not telling you sooner or will you be angry that I've kept this from you for 15 long years and that if you had known sooner perhaps you could have gotten training and defeated Naraku and gotten the jewel shards faster. Maybe you'll even be excited knowing that just maybe you aren't as weak as you've made yourself out to be." Her mother said while looking her straight in the eyes.

When Kagome saw how worried her mother was about this she got up and rushed to reassure her. "It's okay mama, even if I do get a little angry, upset, or some other negative emotion it'll pass and it'll never be directed towards you. I know that everything you do for me is what you think is best and I'll never be angry or disappointed in you(maybe a little annoyed) because you are my mother and I love you very much." Kagome said giving her mother a bright smile while hugging her.

Her mother's tensed shoulders started to relax and she gave her daughter a soft smile before clearing her throat and saying " Alright here it goes. It all started 15 years ago-"

She was interrupted be Kagome. "15!? Man 15 just isn't my lucky number." she whined. Her mother just gave her a pointed look that all woman apparently developed when becoming a mother(since she too had given that look to Shippo a few times) and Kagome stopped when she saw _the look_ directed at her and slumped back into her chair, that she had reclaimed after comforting her mother, while giving her mother a sheepish smile.

Her mother just gave an exasperated sigh before starting again. "Wait to voice any questions or complaints until I'm done speaking alright young lady?" When she saw her daughter quickly nod her head and lean forward eagerly listening, she began her story...

_**-Flashback-**_

_ I was young, in my mid twenties and your father and I had just gotten married the year before and were desperately trying to start a family. Unfortunately we had both learned that neither of were capable of having children and I was so depressed and had started to spend all my time outside and around the shrine grounds. One day while sitting outside under the god tree waiting for your father to come home from work since it was our one year anniversary. I heard a faint noise come from the well house. At first I believed it to be a stray cat that had gotten stuck in there. When I got up to see what the sound was and to let the cat out if there was one in there. As I got closer to the sound it began t get louder and louder the closer I got. It almost sounded like a child's cry. When this thought crossed my mind I began to run towards the door to the well house. Just as I was about to grab the handle to open the door, it was thrown open on it's own and a bright light came out of the open door. I was flung some feet away and landed on my back, stunned. I struggled to get my breath back into my lungs having had it knocked out on the rough landing. Once I was able to breathe I sat up and looked around for the source of the light and noticed the sound had stopped. When finding nothing out of place around the shrine's yard I sighed and looked towards the well house once again only to gasp and stare at the person standing there. The you7ng woman was beautiful with her long raven hair pulled back away from her face with a white ribbon and kind yet hardened hazel brown eyes. She wore ancient miko garb with the bottoms being blue with the top being white with armor over it. With a sword at her side and a long bow across her back, she was certainly a sight to see. After getting over my shock at seeing her there, I slowly got to my feet and cautiously made my way towards the intimidating woman. As I got closer I realized that she was holding a small bundle protectively in her arms._

_ The woman's eyes were watching me with something akin to amusement. When I finally made it about two feet away from her and stopped, she smiled at me and opened her mouth to speak._

_ "Hello Higurashi-san." She greeted and I started, surprised she knew my name. "I am a powerful miko and not from this era nor from the land of the living. You may call me Midoriko."_

_ I nodded and replied, "It's a pleasure and honor to meet you Midoriko-sama. I've heard about you from the stories my father-in-law has told me Your from the legend of the Skilon-No-Tama correct?"_

_ She smiled at me again and nodded her head before speaking. "Yes you are correct and I'm glad I won't have to explain who and what I am to you. So I'll get straight to the point of my visit since I do not have much time here. So please listen well." She pleaded with me and all I could do was nod my head, speechless._

_ She gave a small sigh of relief before looking me straight in the eyes, "You wish for a child correct?" She stated more than questioned me but I nodded none the less and said, "Yes more than anything in the world." She looked into my eyes as if searching for something and apparently she found what she was looking for since she smiled and nodded once in approval then she looked to the bundle in her arms and her smile turned sad. "Even if the child wasn't human?" She asked looking into my eyes once more._

_ I was startled at the question. Human? What did she mean by that? But none the less I nodded my head yes. A child was still a child no matter what race or species it was. I was incredibly curious as to were this would lead to ._

_ The smile she gave me was full of sadness but at the same time happiness which was odd to me. She then gently handed me the small bundle and once it was safely in my arms I pulled back the silk white blanket covering it's face and was shocked to see the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I had ever seen. After starring at the child's eyes for a few minutes I managed to snap out of my shock to be able to take in the rest of the child's features. The child couldn't be no older than a year at the most. When the blanket was completely off I got the surprise of a lifetime. Instead of the average colored hair like black, brown or even blonde that I was expecting it was instead a pale silver with what looked like ice blue highlights throughout the silky tresses. Her skin, for indeed the child was a female, was silky smooth and looked like flawless porcelain that no human being was able of getting no matter how much cosmetics or plastic surgery was used. But the real shocker was instead of the normal rounded human ears there were instead two small furry pointed silver ears twitching with each sound atop the child's head And when I moved my hand that was placed on the child's bottom I felt something silky brushing against my hand. Looking to where my hand was I saw three small fluffy silver tails that were tipped with the same ice blue that was in her hair, swaying gently back and forth. I was shocked to say the least. The child was dressed in a small white silk robe._

_ I was snapped out of my shock when her small hand that had small fingers tipped with little deadly claws wrapped around my own fingers and she gave a cute giggling sound._

_ "She's so adorable!" I couldn't help but squeal while petting the tails and ears._

_ Now there was amusement in Midoriko's eyes as she chuckled and said, "Good I'm glad you seem to like her so much since she is now yours to take care of as if she were your own flesh and blood."_

_ I looked up from cuddling the small babe to look at Midoriko, shocked. "Really?" I gasped out._

_ Midoriko's smile turned to a grin as she nodded her head. "Yes. Her name is Kagome and she is three years old and not from this time. 550 years to be exact."_

_ I didn't know what to be more shocked about; that she was that old since she really didn't look that old. She was just so tiny. Or that she was from a different time period which would explained the ancient clothing that was placed on her. But I was so happy to finally have my own child that none of that matter to me._

_ "Midoriko-sama I would love to take this child as my own and I'm positive my husband would feel the same way and adore her also but...." I trailed off not knowing how to voice the question I wanted answered._

_ "But...?" Midoriko asked with a patient look on her face and a knowing look in her eyes._

_ I hesitated, not knowing how to put it so I just gestured with one hand to the child's ears and tails while my other hand held the child to my chest. "But demons aren't exactly believed in nor would anyone believe my until they saw her and I wouldn't want that since people would most likely want to do tests and other horrible things to her or try to lock her up like some animal." I replied worriedly. _

_ She just shook her head and laughed softly, "Is that all that you're worried about?" She asked with an amused smile on her face._

_ I was dumbfounded. Is that all!? I didn't know about her but this was most certainly a problem for me since it wasn't like I could keep the child locked away and never allowing anyone to see her. Children needed space to grow and people to interact with to become healthy and loving people later on in life. To shape their lives to become strong in both mind and body._

_ When all I did was gape at her as if she had suddenly grew another head, she sighed and said, "That is easily fixed. A spell will be placed over her features and demonic abilities. The only thing that will remain the same is her miko abilities-" She was interrupted when I gasped and asked, "But wouldn't she have purified herself if she had both demonic and spiritual powers?"_

_ "No she is a very special case. Her soul is so pure that not even the monks and mikos of my time, even myself, could ever compare to her power and abilities." Midoriko replied as she gazed fondly at the child in my arms. I too looked at the little girl and couldn't help but smile as the child's little hands kept trying to grab my shoulder length hair._

_ Midoriko cleared her throat softly before finishing. "As I was saying the spell will last until she is able to complete her purpose in the past and reunite all four souls of the Shikon-No-Tama. Only then will she be able to regain her memories that are now buried deep within her subconscious mind." She finished._

_ "Purpose? And what do you mean 'regain her memories'?" I asked, confused._

_ Midoriko only smiled mysteriously and said, "To answer your first question; yes a purpose. There isn't much I can tell you except that twelve years from exactly now on her fifteenth birthday she will be pulled back into her original era and begin a journey throughout time that will become a legend in it's self. As for your second question lets just say she has a very old soul and leave it at that."_

_ I stood there thinking on everything that I had learned before looking with determination towards where the ancient miko stood, waiting. "Alright." I replied to her question of keeping the child while nodding my head. " So how will this spell work?" I asked._

_ Midoriko gave me the happiest smile yet since this strange meeting began. "Well that's actually very simple, all you have to do is hold little Kagome up so her whole body is in the air and I'll do the rest." She said still smiling at me._

_ I nodded and gripped the child under her arms gently but firmly and held her about a foot away from my body. The little girl began to giggle and clap her hands together obviously thinking it a fun game and I couldn't help but to smile before looking towards Midoriko only to see her with her eyes closed and a look of deep concentration on her face. She than began to speak in a language that I didn't understand while making odd signs with her hands before her hands went into a praying position. A non existent wind started to whip her clothing around her body._

_ As this was going on, her voice began to rise in intensity until finally she put both of her hands within centimeters of the child's face and slowly began to move them downwards. As her hands moved away from the part of the body that they were touching, that part of the child began to glow and shimmer. The farther away her hands went, the brighter the glow became until finally I couldn't see the child in my hands, only feel her. After a few minutes the glow slowly began to dim until I was finally able to see the changes that took place. _

_ The first thing that I noticed almost immediately was her eyes; they had stayed the exact same mesmerizing sapphire blue. At first I thought maybe the spell hadn't worked but then my eyes travel further up and I saw that instead of the once silvery blue hair, a midnight black that almost shined dark blue in the sunlight took it's place and the once fluffy silver ears were replaced by normal human ears. I secretly mourned the loss of the adorable little ears. When the little girl began to giggle once again and wave her hands around she no longer had claws and fangs, just normal human fingernails and teeth. Her once moon pale skin that looked almost like a delicate china doll's was now a few shades darker and when I no longer felt the silky brush of her tails I look down and realized she no longer had them. And last but not lest she seemed to have grown a few more inches in height to look more like a normal human toddler her age but maybe a little to petite._

_ After getting over the shock and awe that was coursing threw my body, all I could do was look back up to the legendary miko whom had backed away a few feet to her original spot after the deed was done with a soft sort of smile on her face._

_ "Well," I was finally able to speak "that certainly solves that problem."_

_ She just gave a soft laugh and shook her head while having an amused smile on her face._

_ "Well as much as I have enjoyed talking to you, my time here is up and I must now leave. I will be leaving young Kagome in your capable hands." She said._

_ "Where will you go?" I asked curiously._

_ "Back into the Shikon-No-Tama, my prison until she is able to set my soul free." When I opened my mouth to ask what she meant by that, she just shook her head, "I'm afraid that you'll have to wait for the answers to your questions." She said with a sad smile on her face._

_ All of a sudden she started to fade. When her body was nothing more than an outline of what it used to be it just burst into a white colored ball of light no bigger than a marble. The white glittering marble sized ball hovered a minute before shooting towards me. As it neared me it suddenly shot down to the child that was in my arms entering into her body near her left hip._

_ I was startled to say the least; didn't that hurt? But when the child just blinked up at me innocently, I sighed with a smile on my face and turned to start heading back towards my house. I was positive my family would just love her. I know I already loved her after only knowing the happy little girl for less than an hour._

_ As I was about to close the door I couldn't help but to look once more at the well house. As I stood there starring, I couldn't help but get a weird feeling deep in my bones. I decided right then and there that I would do everything in my power to keep Kagome as far away from the well house as possible, starting by boarding up the well house. I gave a weary sigh and closed the door to wait for my husband to get home and meet our new daughter._

_ **-End Flashback-**_

"....and that's how you came to be in our lives." Finished her mother while looking at her daughter's bowed head.

After a few minutes of silence had passed between the two, her mother finally asked, "A-are you alright Kagome? I know this is a lot to take in but..." She trailed off not knowing what to say to her silent daughter.

"Huh?" Kagome's head snapped up, startled. "Oh, yeah I'm fine. It's just that I knew that I was adopted 'cause you and daddy couldn't have children, but wow I definitely wasn't expecting _**that**_. Hey does that mean Souta is adopted too? And does grandpa know about the whole demon thing?" She couldn't help but wonder.

"Oh no sweetie Souta is not adopted, he was born from my own body. I've always thought it was do to you since Midoriko had told me that you were a miko and mikos heal. I had always felt whenever I held you this soothing feeling. You were my own little miracle. And of course I never told your father since he would never have understood. And your grandfather never knew because I really didn't want him to plaster a child with his 'holy sutras'. Didn't want to traumatize you at such a young age." She replied while gigging at the end.

"So is that also the reason you weren't so freaked out when I fell down the well the first time and when you first saw Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Yes of course. You think if I hadn't had a warning about the future events that I would have been okay with my young daughter going 500 years into the past and facing danger every single day? And believe it or not I hadn't really believed in demons until I first saw you as a child and then I always thought you were the only one since I've never seen anymore demons until Inuyasha first came to our house. He had such cute ears, almost as cute as yours were." Her mother replied with a dreamy expressing on her face.

"O-okay." Kagome replied nervously.

After a few minutes of thoughtful silence with each in their own thoughts, Kagome finally muttered, "Well that would explain the weird dreams I've been having lately." Obviously not quite enough because her mother asked, "What dreams?" Kagome just shook her head before she replied, "It's just that ever since I've turned eighteen I've been having odd dreams. Sometimes they all fuzzy or other times their crystal clear as if they happened yesterday."

"Hmm well Midoriko did say you had a old soul. Perhaps their just memories from a past life?" Her mother suggested while looking thoughtful.

Kagome shrugged, "I have no idea since I really don't think I'm Kikyo's reincarnation like everyone seems to think I am."

Her mother sighed while standing, "Well there is only one way to find out!" She said looking at her daughter.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked while standing up also.

Her mother laughed while clapping her hands once. "Why finish the jewel of course. Since I'm sure after Midoriko's soul is free she'll give you all the answers you seek." She said while looking pleased with herself. "Also she'll probably be able to lift the spell on your demonic features and then I'll be able to pet your ears and tails again." She said with a look of longing on her face.

Kagome nodded with determination. "You're right. It's just one more reason to complete the jewel once and for all. Then I'll be able to get the answers I need." She said while going to pick up her bag and heading for the door.

"Be careful honey. And remember that I love you." Her mother called to her daughter. Kagome just nodded and waved to her. "I love you too mama. And tell grandpa and Souta that I won't be back for another two months since I think it'll take about that much time to find the few remaining jewel shards. Maybe longer. So I'll be seeing you in a couple of months, hopefully with some answers." She said right before closing the door. Her mother just sighed wearily before going to start lunch.

Kagome hummed while walking towards the shed with the well in it. _I really hope I can get the answers that I want. _She suddenly giggled. _Wait until Inuyasha and the others hear about this._ She though giddy.

Once she reached the well she took a deep breath before throwing one of her long legs over the side of the old well. Looking down into the deep darkness of the well, she couldn't help but think that this was were it was started and this was were it'll end and she'll get her answers to a past she didn't even know she had. With that last thought she threw her other leg over the side of the well and pushed her body into the darkness of the well and soon welcome the bright blue lights of the ancient well as she traveled throughout time to the her friends and the answers she wanted.

**A.N. ** Wow I am so_ sorry_ that it took so long but my computer died a horrible death and I had to wait until I could get a new one. The wait was killing me LOL

Anyways I would like to thank the following reviewers:

**Lily887787, loretta537, leb, liza, beth, kagome-crossover, Crystal Tsuki Tenshi, Kisa Tora, midnight kagome, Rhianna224, JessicaAnnCowley, merlyn1382, ryuuhime88, Serenity Moon2, Rhiannon's blackbird, SuicidalxDolly, Kyy, **and last but not least **Kimmay94.**

THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!! I really love all the reviews and thanks to all those who put my story on their favorites and/or alerts.

And for those who are wondering Kurama and the others will be showing up within the next couple of chapters-maybe two I think:)

BTW: I'm writing a Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha one-shot with the pairing being Kagome/Kurama/ and Hiei. And there will be yaoi. But I have a question: Should I put lemons in it or leave it to a T rating. I'm just not sure so could you help me by telling me in your reviews what you think? Or I have a poll on my profile that you can go to. I'd really appreciate itXD

R&R


End file.
